


A True Marquess of Ositia

by bethany81707



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Book Lover, F/M, Flash Fic, Hugs, Inspiration, Self Confidence, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: With Roy's arrival delayed, Lilina finds Caeda to be the one to offer her comfort and advice.





	A True Marquess of Ositia

Lilina couldn’t entirely get into her beloved Henry Cooper book today as she could when she had been younger. Perhaps it was the many rereadings of the boy’s journey. Perhaps it was the fact she herself had braved an adventure much like his. Maybe it was the fact her boyfriend usually had a comforting hug to give her whenever she felt scared, but here in this new place, a ‘world between dimensions’ run by an eccentric young woman, Roy wasn’t at hand to keep her in his arms. Something weird had happened on the way, the woman told her.

“You all right?” a different woman asked her. Lilina squealed and hid the book over her face. She wasn’t in the state of mind for new people! But the girl had other ideas, pulling the book down and smiling at her.

“Who are you?” Lilina asked, scrambling for her bookmark.

“My name is Caeda. I’m a pegasus knight and a recently-crowned queen,” Caeda said, idly running her hand through Lilina’s hair. Lilina brought her hand up to brush it away.

“I’m Lilina. Mage, still a marquess for the time being, waiting for my Roy to come here,” Lilina said, feeling it only fair. Caeda nodded, giving another disarming smile as she looked Lilina over.

“This Roy fellow… what’s the story?” Caeda asked.

“He’s my boyfriend. His hugs are magical, and I’m a ton nervous without him around,” Lilina said self-consciously. Caeda merely smiled encouragingly.

“I remember my first exposure to the courts. Could hardly make it far enough into a conversation to learn the name of the other guy. Of course, you get more than a fair share of braggarts that don’t  _ start _ with their names…” Caeda said. Lilina couldn’t help but giggle- it was accurate, at least.

“I take it you’re not like that now?” Lilina asked.

“Nope. The thing about being a fierce pegasus knight like myself is that people start to get intimidated- and it’s hard to be scared of someone who’s scared of you. After that, well… I always had a talent for getting guys to do what I wanted by looking cute. What about you?” Caeda asked.

“Well, I’ve got the head for politics. With Roy as a go-between, I can do the job. But fighting by his side as a mage didn’t exactly make me intimidating,” Lilina pointed out, brushing aside the hair on the left side of her face so Caeda could get an unmistaken glimpse of her scar.

“Hm… I don’t suppose the nobles you got already knew the shy you? Leaving Talys to marry Marth got me a lot of new faces to charm,” Caeda pointed out. Lilina nodded- that would do the trick. Most of the nobles she felt self-conscious about making her decisions in front of would have seen her bouncing on Hector’s lap, or playing heroes and princesses with Roy.

“It’d be hard for them to forget me like that, wouldn’t it?” Lilina asked.

“It’s hard to change people’s minds on a lot of things of that nature. Especially with all those years of knowing you as shy… perhaps it’s your bearing?” Caeda asked. Lilina got to her feet, her robe blossoming around her, her hands folding over her chest by instinct. Caeda gave a quiet tut, and looked Lilina up and down thoughtfully.

“A good cloak has swish, but it usually goes outwards, not forwards.”

“Slouching? No, you’re a lot taller than you look, and you’ve gotta  _ show _ them that.”

“Hands folded is very demure and pretty, but you’ll have better luck if you hold them by your hips.”

“Feet slightly parted. Your knees look weird smooshed together.”

Lilina hadn’t even  _ realised _ just how much of her posture had displayed her shyness. With a few more adjustments here and there, Caeda finally pulled out a full-body sized picture of an attractive queen. Only when Caeda appear behind her in the image did Lilina realise it was actually a mirror, and that  _ she _ was that woman…

“I… I can’t believe it,” Lilina muttered.

“If I weren’t a queen myself, I’d gladly follow you. But there’s one last thing for it, your diction. Hm… who do you look up to?” Caeda asked. Lilina’s knew her answer, and gave copying her a shot.

“Saron, produce for me your tax reports, and kindly do not delay, for the last set I received did  _ not _ reflect favourably upon you,” Lilina boomed, allowing the faintest hint of some accent at the corners of her mouth and a wisp of flame at her fingertip.

“Much better. Perhaps a bit too far in the other direction, but you’re in the right frame of mind,” Caeda assured her.

“Meh. He has it coming. That wasn’t the first,” Lilina said, idly considering whether she’d need a change in costume. Her musings were interrupted by a knocking at the door. Caeda and Lilina turned to see Roy, having arrived from his hold up and with a massive smile for his girlfriend. Lilina kept up her new royal bearing for all of three seconds before running into Roy’s arms and allowing herself to get swept up into a bridal carry.

“Thank goodness you’re here, Roy!” Lilina exclaimed.

“Of course, darling. Do you mind if I…?” Roy started. Lilina allowed herself to drop from Roy’s grasp, and Roy hastily shook some feeling back into his arms.

“Sorry, my arms don’t feel perfect yet. I’ll give you a good long hug once I reach the chair. So who’s this?” Roy asked.

“Queen Caeda. She wanted to help me with my worry about you and wound up giving me tips on being confident,” Lilina explained.

“Ah, so I have you to thank, do I? She looked stunning, milady. May your own husband think of you in the same way,” Roy told her politely, before taking Lilina’s hand and heading forth to the chair. Caeda blushed as she watched them sink into a hug- maybe she  _ would _ ask Marth for a hug like that.


End file.
